harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Vernon Dursley
Vernon Dursley is Harry Potter's uncle. He lives at Number Four, Privet Drive and is married to Petunia Dursley. They have a son, Dudley Dursley. Vernon is a Muggle and detests anything to do with magic. He is the director of a company called Grunnings, a drill manufacturer. Biography Early life Little is known about Vernon's early life. He was born in a Muggle family and attended Smeltings as a secondary school. At some point of his life he knew and married Petunia Evans. The couple moved to 4 Privet Drive, in Little Whinging, Surrey. Potters's death and Voldemort's first downfall Vernon, along with his wife, always liked to be normal and never tolerated anything that they considered out of the ordinary. He knew that Petunia's sister was a witch, but kept it quiet. They had given birth to a baby boy on June 23, 1980. This boy, Dudley Dursley was largely spoiled by his parents. After Voldemort's first downfall and the Potters's murder, Vernon first saw signs of wizards. Albus Dumbledore brought Vernon's nephew Harry to Little Whinging. Although reluctantly, Vernon and Petunia allowed him into their home. Harry Potter's early life and the Hogwarts' Letters During Harry's early life, Vernon treated him with indifference. He forced Harry to live in the Cupboard under the stairs, and generally mistreated him while spoiling his own son Dudley. Vernon tried his hardest to stop Harry contacting/knowing about the wizarding world. Before 1991 Vernon told Harry his parents died in a car crash. Vernon told off Harry for dreaming about a flying motorbike and told Harry there is no such thing as magic. When Harry got his first letter from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Vernon tried everything to stop him getting it as more and more came. He went very over-the-top and took his whole family to a Hut on a small rock on the ocean. But even this didn't work because it was found by Rubeus Hagrid who personally gave Harry the letter, and, much to Vernon's disgust, took Harry to Hogwarts. Then on Vernon only saw Harry in the summer holidays and even then treated him badly still even though he gave Harry Dudley's spare room. Dinner party with the Masons and Marge's visit Something always seemed to go wrong every time he had guests over when Harry was there. In 1992, he invited Mr. and Mrs. Mason over for dinner to try and secure a deal with Mr. Mason about a stock of drills. He forced Harry to stay in his room and pretend he didn't exist. Due to the appearance of Dobby, the deal went sour. Then, in 1993, his sister Marge visited. When Marge insulted the Potters, Harry used magic to blow her up like a balloon. Vernon insisted Harry return her to how she was, but was refused. Second Wizarding War In the summer of 1997 Petunia, Dudley, and Vernon were placed under the protection of Dedalus Diggle and Hestia Jones, both members of the Order of the Phoenix, as it was believed that once Harry Potter turned 17, Voldemort would track down all members of his family and torture information out of them. Vernon, his wife and his son all left together; neither he nor his wife cared what would happen to Harry and it was Dudley, who hated Harry, who brought up the issue. After their goodbyes the Dursleys were driven off into the distance leaving Harry alone on his quest. Petunia and Dudley actually felt a certain amount of fondness towards Harry as they parted in 1997. Vernon was about to shake Harry's hand good-bye, however due to his dislike of both Harry and magic overall, refrained from doing so at the last second. He left as quickly as possible, hoping to save himself from what he only knew as a very bad and powerful wizard, Lord Voldemort. Relationships Harry Potter Vernon sees Harry as nothing more than a waste of space. Throughout his life, he tries to keep Harry as downtrodden as possible, in hopes of squashing the magic out of him (according to J. K. Rowling). He lives in fear of anyone finding out about Harry's "abnormality". Both guests and neighbours believe Vernon's explanation that Harry now attends St. Brutus' Secure Centre for Incurably Criminal Boys, rather than the local comprehensive. Vernon even tells Mr Mason and his wife that Harry is "disturbed" when explaining his sudden presence in the house in 1992. Though Petunia feels some moral obligation to let Harry stay (however grudgingly and bitterly), Vernon feels nothing towards his nephew, and has no trouble throwing him out of the house. Petunia, however, intervenes when Dumbledore sends her a Howler, reminding her of the agreement she made when they took in Harry. Petunia Dursley Vernon is married to Petunia Dursley and even though she had a witch for a sister loved her anyway. He is very protective of Petunia and lets her spoil him and over feed him. Dudley Dursley Vernon spoils Dudley in a similar manner to his wife; they appear to buy Dudley anything he wants, often apparently to waylay a tantrum (Vernon going so far as bribing him to accept a kiss from Aunt Marge), and indulge him with treats and activities, particularly those which Harry is not allowed. However, there is evidence that Vernon and Petunia are indulgent of their son's behaviour and contribute to his obesity before Harry is introduced to the household. They are frequently shown to be oblivious to his bullying and at times criminal behaviour, Vernon showing pride in his son and interpreting some of these characterisitics as manly. Vernon has a similar physique to Dudley, also being very large, and when convinced to make Dudley diet by the school nurse, is forced disapprovingly to join in the family's régime, whereas previously he and his immediate family considered Dudley merely to have a healthy appetite. He becomes very proud of Dudley's resulting sporting achievements when this enforced exercise and diet helps him become a competing boxer, believing Dudley gave the Dementors the "ol' one-two" when they attacked him in 1995. He is however oblivious to the fact that Dudley uses his new skills to terrorise neighbourhood children. Physical Appearance Vernon is described as a big, beefy man with a large purple face. He has thick, dark hair, a bushy black moustache, with hardly any neck and small, blue mean eyes. Dudley much resembles him apart from his blond hair. Personality Vernon is a Muggle and like Petunia, he detests and is very much afraid of magic and anything unusual or out of the ordinary. Naturally, he despises Harry, who is very much a symbol of both. Vernon is a petty-minded bully who has no tolerance for people who are different than himself. He is very much concerned with status and wealth and tends to judge people based on how big their cars are or their manner of dress; he enjoys bullying his employees at Grunnings and advocates the death penalty, claiming that "...hanging's the only way to deal with these people." Vernon likes to look big and impressive, yet is easily intimidated whenever he is put in situations that he is not used to. Behind the scenes *Vernon Dursley was the first character introduced in the ''Harry Potter'' series. *Vernon is portrayed by Richard Griffiths in the film series. *In the books, Vernon is described as a "big, beefy man" with black hair and a matching moustache and being in his mid-thirties. In the films, however, he is a middle aged man who is quite short and has a grey hair and moustache. In Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film), his hair is white. *J. K. Rowling said the character in the series she most dislikes is probably Uncle Vernon. *Vernon did not appear in the Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire or Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince films. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' fr:Vernon Dursley ru:Вернон Дурсль Dursley, Vernon Vernon Dursley, Vernon Dursley, Vernon Dursley, Vernon Dursley, Vernon Vernon Dursley, Vernon Dursley, Vernon Dursley, Vernon